March 2006
Robert comes into Robin's hospital room and tells her that he is leaving town unless she wants him to stay. Robin tells him that she has done just fine without him in the past and she doesn't need him. She is obviously still angry at her father. He tells her if she ever needs him, he is just a phone call away. After he leaves, Patrick comes in and sees Robin crying. Robert goes to the Metro Court to have a drink and say goodbye to Luke. They reminisce over who saved who in their past excursions. Skye is readmitted to General Hospital. Lorenzo is concerned about her and is by her bedside when Robin and Dr. Lee enter her hospital room. Skye tells him she feels fine and wanted to attend Courtney's memorial service. Dr. Lee and Robin tell her that she doesn't have any sign of the virus in her system. They surprise her when they tell her she is pregnant. At the hospital, Robin warns Jax not to trust Carly. Patrick overhears Robin's conversation with Jax about Carly and tells her that he thinks she is jealous of Carly. Patrick thinks that Robin should be more decisive like Carly. Robin decides to take his advice and pulls Patrick into a kiss. She asks him out to dinner, and he accepts. She is less than thrilled when the two of them sit down and Carly and Jax are across the room. Meanwhile, Carly and Jax have dinner at Metro Court at the same time Robin has her date with Patrick across the room. Carly has a bottle of champagne brought over to Robin and Patrick's table. Robin doesn't like Carly's token and walks over to her table and tells her off. Carly makes a snide comment about her being afraid to drink and get loose and be a real woman. The two women almost come to blows but Jax and Patrick keep them apart. Robin goes back to her table with Patrick and fumes about how Carly is just using Jax. Carly comes to sit at her table later. Robin tells her off and asks her why she doesn't spend more time with her own children instead of on Jax and his son. Carly gets upset finally when her words hit home. Meanwhile, Max goes to see Jason to ask him to go take care of Carly who is with Jax on a date before she does something crazy. Jason refuses to deal with Carly and tells Max to take care of Carly himself while Sonny is away. Max goes to the hotel and sees Carly with Jax and worries about what she is going to do with him. He sits at the bar and holds a menu to his face and covers it so Carly won't know he is there. He sees her dance with Jax on the dance floor. This seems to bother Robin when she sees them together. Robin can't believe it when she sees Carly go over to Jax and kiss him passionately. She complains to Patrick who is more amused then angry with her for ignoring him on his date. Patrick takes Robin's hand and tells her they are leaving so she will pay more attention to him. They end up outside Kelly's. Robin looks inside Kelly's but tells Patrick she lost her appetite watching Carly at the hotel. Patrick tells her he liked seeing some fire come out of her instead of just ice and kisses her when she brings up how much she dislikes Carly. A furious Noah reminds his son why he does not want his name on the transplant list. Robin urges Noah not to reject his son but he again orders Patrick to stop meddling in his life. Robin contemplates diving back into the dating scene despite her HIV status. Patrick is hurt when Robin tells him that she knows he bet another doctor $100 to sleep with her. When she overhears the two doctors in the locker room again talking about how Patrick convinced a mother that her child needed brain surgery, she realizes she had jumped to conclusions. She decides she's going to apologize to him and finds out he went to Jake's for a beer. When she gets there, she sees Carly and Patrick dancing. Robin goes searching for Patrick and finds him dancing with Carly at Jake's. He forces her to apologize in front of Carly. Robin is humiliated, but apologizes anyway. She goes back to the hospital and vents to Alan and Monica about Patrick. Meanwhile, Carly decides to leave Patrick. She can't help it, but she wants to be with Jax, instead. When Patrick gets back to the hospital, he baits Robin and tries to get her to ask him if he and Carly slept together. Patrick tries to find his father with the help of a nurse, Epiphany. He is pointed in Emily's direction since she was the last one to see Noah. Emily is nowhere to be found, though. Patrick makes several calls to bars in the area looking for a missing Noah. He is told that no one has seen Noah lately. He gets off the phone. Robin approaches the nurses' station and sees him. She asks him if he found Noah yet. Patrick reveals his frustration and worry over Noah for a second and switches gears and asks Robin to go to Luke's re-opening tonight. Robin can't believe he is interested in going out with her when his father is still missing. She tells him she will not go out with him and tells him off for being so insensitive concerning his father. The new nurse Epiphany overhears their conversation and just shakes her head. Dr. Lee comes over to the nurses' station and Patrick turns around and asks her to go with him to the casino. Dr. Lee accepts his invitation. He tells her to go find a gown to wear since it requires formal attire. Robin is incredulous watching Patrick walk away. Epiphany comes over and tells her she doesn't understand him any more than she does. At the Haunted Star, all the residents of Port Charles show up at the grand re-opening to celebrate except for Robin. She is at the nurse's station when Epiphany receives word that Noah has been found. A detox clinic nearby has called and is looking for his next of kin. Robin goes to pick him up and takes him back to the hospital. She looks at his file and realizes that he took himself to the clinic before he fell off the wagon and started drinking again. She goes to the Haunted Star and takes Patrick away from his date with Dr. Lee. Patrick appears unmoved when he first sees his father, but when Noah collapses after trying to leave, Patrick helps him back into bed. At the hospital, Noah continues to refuse to be put back on the transplant list and then refuses his pain medication. In a desperate attempt to save his father's life, Patrick hands him a syringe with enough drugs to stop his heart. Patrick thinks that Robin is going to lecture him, but instead she tells him that he just may have saved his father's life. Prodded by Robin, Patrick confesses to his incensed dad how he forged Noah's signature to get him on the donor list. Patrick argues with Alan about putting Noah at the top of the donor list for a liver. Alan tells him there are protocols and procedures that Noah must go through if they find a match for a liver. Patrick tells him he plans to donate part of his liver for Noah to save his life. Alan doesn't think it is that cut and dry. Patrick gets more upset that Alan won't go along with his plan. Alan tells Patrick to go sit somewhere by himself and cool off. Alan leaves and Robin approaches him after overhearing what was said. She tells Patrick that Alan is right. Patrick doesn't want her opinion and goes in to see Noah, who is getting worse according to Robin. Patrick talks to Noah and Robin listens in. Patrick tells Noah that he wants him to live and that Noah gave him life twice, by fathering him and for steering him toward his career as a brilliant surgeon. Robin is touched by his words. Robin watches Patrick when Jesse is brought into the E.R. Patrick finds out that Jesse has the same blood type as Noah. She watches how he reacts and realizes what he is up to. Patrick wants to do surgery on Jesse right away but Robin thinks it is too soon since they haven't stabilized Jesse enough. Robin talks to Maxie about Jesse's condition. She also asks her if there is anyone who is Jesse's next of kin. Maxie tells her she doesn't know about anyone and wants to be his next of kin. Patrick tells her he wants to do the surgery right now and Maxie ends up agreeing when Robin can't guarantee he will survive without it right now. Later, Robin confronts Patrick about what he plans to do as far as the surgery goes and thinks he shouldn't do the surgery because he is too close to the situation and could lose Jesse on the operating table. Patrick tells her he has never lost a patient and doesn't plan to lose one now. Robin urges Patrick not to risk being accused of any impropriety by operating on the wounded officer whose liver is a perfect match for Noah. Patrick regretfully delivers tragic news to a weeping Maxie. Later, Lucky overhears a hospital rumor that Patrick deliberately lost his very first patient in order to provide Noah with a new liver. Category:2006 Summary